


Cell conversation

by accio_chris



Category: Glee
Genre: Dialogue-Only, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-10
Updated: 2016-02-10
Packaged: 2018-05-19 10:55:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5964672
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/accio_chris/pseuds/accio_chris
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Basically, they got arrested for disturbing the peace. Well, Blaine got. Kurt was just in the wrong place at the wrong time.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cell conversation

_"I can't believe I got arrested! Because of you!"_

"I said I'm sorry ten times already. Can you stop being angry with me?"

_"I'm not angry with you.  I'm fucking pissed off."_

"Kurt, honey _..."_

_"I can't end up in Guantanamo, Blaine."_

"You won't end up in Guantanamo."

_"Good. Coz let me tell ya that orange would crash with my skin tone."_

_"Of course."_

_"I just don't get it why you had to burst into a song in the middle of the street at 1am."_

"I was happy!"

_"You were happy because some soccer team with weird name won. You had to sing about it. And you're drunk."_

"First, it's _football_ , not soccer. Why you Americans have to rename everything?"

_"We already have football. You know, Super Bowl and stuff?"_

"Yeah, right. It has nothing to do with feet!"

_"Uhu. I'm gonna tell that my dad."_

"Beside, Schalke Gelsenkirche is a really good team. And I like to watch Bundesliga."

_"Okay, but why did we watch German league at Irish pub instead on our own TV in our own apartment?"_

"Because it made me feel less homesick."

_"You're from Edinburgh."_

"I fail to see your point here."

_"Whatever. I hate you."_

"You love me."

_"No, I don't."_

"You do. He loves me, yeah yeah yeah..."

_"For fuck's sake, stop singing! You get us kicked out from the arrest!"_

"Okay, okay, I'll stop. Can you move? I don't have enough space here."

_"Don't care. Sleep on the floor. "_

"But, Kurt!"

_"Shut up. I'm done talking to you."_

"Fine. Be that way."

_...._

_...._

_...._

"Do you think I could use the mugshots in my portfolio?"

_"..."_

"Guess not. Goodnight."


End file.
